Love and Death
by midorinohime
Summary: Just read the story… hehehe It’s my second SK fanfic! Yey! Hope you like it. Well, I was inspired by a Korean MV. But I won’t tell you what so you won’t know the story. mnh
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Love and Death

**Disclaimer:** Woops, before I start, just want to tell you guys, the characters here, as you all know, are not mine. The plot is also not mine. I just love writing stories. ^_^

Summary: Just read the story… hehehe ^_^ It's my second SK fanfic! Yey! Hope you like it. Well, I was inspired by a Korean MV. But I won't tell you what so you won't know the story. ^_^ ~mnh

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa****Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**LoVe aNd ****DeAth**

Yoh Asakura. Yeah. That's me. I am eighteen years old and I live alone here in this Inn. I am an orphan. My whole family died several years ago and left me the Inn and a very large amount of money. What will I do with it? Being very rich yet quite alone is really sickening. My family died four years ago and I can still remember it up until now like it just happened yesterday. It's still so vivid. I can't help but recall what happened and how it happened as I sit here alone in my good ol' inn.

"I am going to school now!" I was fourteen years old that time. Those were the days when I consider my self innocent and sweet and carefree. I go to the most prestigious school in Tokyo. Well, our family can afford it but I can say that even if we can afford to waste our money studying in an exclusive school, I am not as lucky as my older twin brother to be a straight A student. I am so much of a slacker to be considered as a good student. I'd rather sleep and eat oranges under a very dignified tree. I love slacking off, especially to annoy my twin brother and Otousan. I know, they just want me to be a good student and to have a good future. I can do that. It's just that I am not ready to be one yet. Hehe.

So this time, I almost, yeah almost but not quite, failed my hated subject. I got a very low grade in my final exam so my teacher asked me to retake it. He's really a good teacher so it is not his fault that his student almost failed his exams. I really like him, but unfortunately, not the subject he's teaching.

"Otouto, Why don't you just tell your sensei to postpone your exam and have it next week? Just come with us, Obaa-san will be very glad to see you." Onii-san asked me, hoping that I would change my plans and go with them. The whole family decided to go to our grandparents' house in Izumo. We received a telegram from Ojii-san that Obaa-san was in a really serious condition so the family decided to go and visit them.

"I would have done that, but I know, Silva-sensei won't be swayed this time." I answered. "I'll answer my exam real fast and catch up with you"

Now I regretted not being a good student. If I just studied hard and had been a good student, I would have gone with them at that moment.

"Okay, we'll wait for you there, Otouto," he grinned broadly.

"Go now, Yoh. You don't want to be late for your test today," Okaa-san whispered while pushing me out of the Inn.

"I promise I'll see you all later! I am really sorry, Okaa-san, Otou-san and Onii-san," I bowed and scurried off to my school.

The sun was smiling down on me. It was a beautiful day but still I felt very sad because of obaa-san's condition but I have to go to school and finish this stupid test right away. I don't want to waste more time than I already did.

I ran so fast, my surroundings were all blurry. As I turned left and took the dark alley as a short cut, I did not see a frail blond girl walking the said alley. I bumped into her knocking her of balance..

"Gomen…gomen…" I said as I kept jogging in place. "Gomen Nasai!!!" I said and continued running again. I looked back again seeing that the girl is there. _ Oh, men. Is she hurt? I want to help her and say sorry properly but if I do that I'll probably be late for the exam. And knowing Silva-sensei, he won't give another chance to take the exam. I will just say sorry if I see her again._

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa****Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

My teacher, Silva-sensei, kept lecturing while I answered the test questions he had given an hour ago. I just wish that he would stop talking and shut up for even a minute. I can't concentrate at all. How will I be able to answer these questions if he will keep on talking and talking like this?

"…and you are just wasting your family's money." He still keeps on talking. I tried to block his voice from my ears but it's no use. He's just too loud.

"Silva-sensei? Isn't Asakura-kun here taking an exam?" Karim-sensei asked. He was my science teacher last year. He's a goo one too. He was Silva-sensei's best friend. He's always there to help him out and also to remind him if he gets too angry just like today.

"Yes, he is and it is because he managed to scrape an F in his final exam." He responded while taking out a piece of paper in his drawer. "Look at how DISAPPOINTING his grades are, well… if you can call that grades." He said grimly.

Reaching out to see the grade sheet, he peered at it and nodded in agreement. "Well if this is the case, why don't you leave the boy first and let him concentrate?" _Yes! Yes! That's right Karim-sensei. Arigatou!!!_

"I cannot do that. He needs to hear some lectures because of what attitude in studying he's taking to liking these days. "

"Fine," Karim-sensei said, looking at me. "If that's what you want to do and how you want to handle this boy" he continued. _A lost battle is a lost battle. When Silva already made up his mind, there's no stopping him._

_Geez. Even Karim-sensei can't stand a chance and stop him. I have to focus and not listen to him or else I won't be able to __arrive at Izumo this night._

After two long hours, I finally finished the test and gave Silva-sensei the questionnaires and my answer sheet.

"Good, you are finished taking the exams. I just hope that you answered them with all the knowledge you have in that mind of yours. I do not like it when you space out, thinking of something else, during my classes. You should always give all your attention when taking an exam." Silva-sensei muttered after taking the papers from Yoh's grasp.

_How annoying! I should always give my best and should focus when taking an exam? YOU ARE EXPECTING ME TO GET A GOOD GRADE WHEN ALL YOU DID IS SHOUT ATME? __YOU WON'T ALLOW ME TO EVEN READ A SINGLE QUESTION WITH COMPREHENSION. *sigh* I should have finished one hour ago but I kept on rereading the questions not quite understanding what it's trying to ask. And now… now… you still... expect me to have high marks????? _

If I answered that way, I would definitely be suspended. I don't want that to happen. I've worried the whole family sick already. I cannot tolerate to disappoint them again. Especially Obaa-san, She sick … Oh!!!! Speaking of Obaa-san, I need to rush now or I won't have a choice but leave tomorrow. I can't have that option. I promise Hao-niisan that I'll be there tonight.

"Uhm… Sensei…?"

"Hn.." quite oblivious to the worried face of the young boy in front of him. He's busy checking his answers so he did not notice the worry in his voice.

"Sensei… I- I need to go now…" Yoh almost whispered, afraid that his sensei might get angry again and shout at him.

"Nani?" he asked, irritated because I was disturbing him again.

"I asked—sensei—if … anou I can go now…" I rephrased my sentence.

"Doushite?!" he asked, his left eyebrow arched dangerously. "I still need you to clean the faculty room and I still have to tell you the result of the exam. Are you not worried of how you did in your retake?" he asked.

"No sensei. It's not that I do not care about my grades but I really need to go now. I am very sorry, Sir. But, you see, my Oba-san is seriously ill now and she wants me to go to her house. My family is already on their way and I promised that I will be there tonight. Gomen nasai, Sensei…"

"……………"

"Sensei…. I really DO need to go" I pleaded.

"You may leave now…." Silva watched the boy run out of the faculty room. _His Obaa-san is sick? Maybe that's the reason why he's always spacing out. Agh… I should've asked first before acting like that. _Terrible. "I am sorry, Asakura-kun."

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa****Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Ryun-kun," I said as I was about to hop on the black motorcycle. "I promise to give it back right away. I just have to get there as soon as possible."

"It's okay Yoh-kun," said the man wearing a white suit with oversize collars, cuffs, and lapels. He also wore pointed black shoes and has a foot-long pompadour hairstyle which shines under the scorching sun. "I won't need it in the next few days anyway."

"Yare yare… Thanks again…" The motorcycle began to roar as I kicked it to life. "I'll be going then." I love the feeling of riding a motorcycle. The cold wind and the speed giving me adrenalin rush all the while.

_I have to be there as soon as possible. I am having a bad feeling not being with them this moment._

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa****Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

It's almost dusk now, the beginning of the darkness in the evening. The motorcycles stopped blocks away from the compound my grandparents are staying at. _I don't quite get it. Why are there so many people on the streets? It's near dinner time already and they are still out. Shouldn't they be preparing for their supper? _I saw big trucks just two blocks from where I parked the big bike. _Oh… so something happened._

I walked towards the scene and approached the crowd. "Anou… excuse me obaa-san," I said to the old woman with grey hair. "What happened here?"

"There was a really big fire an hour ago."

"Really? What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Sate, there was some kind of explosion. I think the fire started in the kitchen and since it was a really big blast, the compound was on fire in no time. Everything went so fast so when the fire trucks arrived, it's already too late."

"Was someone hurt?" I asked again.

"All the people in the house died" she said." It really is a big tragedy." My heart stopped beating for a moment. _That was really tragic._ "It's just so sad because the place was really old and a lot of students went there before. Even my son also went there to study kendo every now and then… uhm… are you okay?" she asked the boy. He was so pale now that she wondered if he was still breathing. Then, he suddenly broke into a fast run leaving a dumbstruck old woman.

_Please. It's not them, right? Kami, please don't let it be them. There are so many old schools here. It can't be…_

But to my dismay, there was the evidence. Our compound was completely destroyed by the fire. Nothing was left. The training grounds were all wet and muddy. There were so many fire-fighters everywhere. I ran towards the compound and prayed. _They are still alive…. Please they have to be… _

_Maybe, Kami was sleeping that time. He did not hear my pleas my cry, my anguish. Maybe, he got so tired and decided to sleep for a while. _There, at the cold muddy ground were five corpses. Two elders, a couple and… and… a fourteen year old boy. There was the evidence. Another evidence, evidence I won't be able to contradict nor deny…

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa****Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

I still feel the pain whenever I recall those times. Sometimes I even ask myself, _what if I did not go and take the exam? What if I agreed to go with my family? Then I shouldn't be feeling pain anymore. I'll be happy with them. I should've been dead by now. _

"What's your reason for letting me live?" I asked looking up the sky, wondering if this time, Kami is listening. "Why? Why did you take them without me?" It's been four years now. I am already a senior high school student. Silva-sensei had been a really great help. After hearing what tragic befell my family, he called me right away and since then he's been like a father to me. I am so grateful that he helped me get through it all... I don't know what would've become of me if he's not there to guide me all through out the years. I even consider suicide. I also considered being a gangster. Or maybe I would've been a murderer myself. I real do not know what would've happen if he wasn't there. So I am thankful.

"Is that all you need?" I turned and saw the sensei I was thinking about. He's there outside my room standing, looking very intimidating. He was wearing his uniform. I am proud to say that he was still teaching in my high school and now he's helping me with my college applications.

"What did you say, sensei?" smiling my trademark grin at him.

He glared at me and said, "I already brought the application form from Tokyo University. And I also asked if you still need something?" he reiterated.

""Ah… Uhm. No."

"Okay… I'll be going now then."He was about to turn and leave when--

"Sensei…" he stopped and looked at me.

"Thank You very much for everything, sensei" He just shrugged and walked off. Not even uttering a single word.

Fortunately, I passed the exam and interview at Tokyo University. I decided to become like Silva-sensei, so I took up Education. I kind of develop a soft spot in teaching but that's not the only reason why decided to be one. I want to help and guide students, just like what Silva-sensei did to me. I was a little to much excited and nervous at the same time. Silva-sensei told me that being a university student is much more different than being a high school student. "It's a different world, Yoh," he said.

Even though I know that the path I chose is a difficult one, I am sure that I will always have Silva-sensei to support and encourage me in every decision I have to make.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa****Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

The first time I saw her was on the second month of being a university student at our University cafeteria. She's so beautiful. Her beauty is quite unique. She has a long blonde hair, aquiline nose, and pink sweltering lips. But… what caught my attention were her eyes. She had a pair of golden eyes which shows no emotion. When I looked her in the eyes, I felt like I am looking at a lifeless person. A person without a soul. An angelic living dead. Yes. That would be a perfect way of describing her. She also has a pale ivory skin which complements her whole aura.

_She's alone again. _I thought as I see her in the cafeteria once again. I can tell that she's not that sociable. She does not have many friends but she sure was famous, especially among the boys. Many boys admire her but no one dared to approach her. She's like a delicate princess made to be looked up to by the commoners (that's us). An elegant and exquisite being.

"She's a transfer, ne?"

"Yeah… I heard that she's from the music department. She's a singer and she also plays the piano."

"Really??? Wow…"

"Yeah, but she's always alone. She does not want anybody to go near her."

"She's very aloof. I also heard that she only performs if the sensei asked her to."

Is she good?"

I heard the group huddled at the corner of the cafeteria talk about her. _So she's from the music department. A singer and a pianist. A loner yet a celebrity. _

"Have you heard of it?" I eavesdropped again, this time to my left side.

"She's already engaged!"

"Yeah, there were rumours that she's an orphan and that she was adopted by a rich family."

"That's true. They also said that the only son of the family who adopted her was her fiancé." It felt like someone poured a bucket full of cold water on me. _What is this? _The food in front of him was all forgotten as I realized what the other teenage boys said…

_She's already engaged__…_

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa****Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

_A/N: _Whoa. I planned this as a one shot story. There were so many things I wanted to add and wanted to happen so maybe I'll make it a three chapter story. I liked this story so much. I just hope that you guyz will like it! Regarding the title, I am not sure yet what title I would give this story. Suggestions are welcome. ^_^ My second SK Fanfic here! Hope you enjoyed reading it ~mnh! Oh!!! And please R&R! I love Y'all!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Love and Death

**Summary:** Just read the story… hehehe it's my second SK fanfic! Yey! Hope you like it. Well, I was inspired by a Korean MV. But I won't tell you what. ~mnh

**Disclaimer:** I am……. NOT tekei-sensei. I do NOT own SK.

**Recap:**

"Have you heard of it?" I eavesdropped again, this time to my left side. "She's already engaged!"

"Yeah, there were rumors that she's an orphan and that she was adopted by a rich family."

"That's true. They also said that the only son of the family who adopted her was her fiancé." It felt like someone poured a bucket full of cold water on me. What is this? The food in front of him was all forgotten as I realized what the other teenage boys said…

_She's already engaged…_

**AaAaA**

_Love and Death_

_Chapter 2_

They say that you'll know it when you come across the person you'll fall in love with. You'll feel that both of you are made for each other and that you'll both know that it's plain destiny. But what if the person you think was destined for you was really not meant to be with you? Quite ironic, right? That is what I am feeling now. I know she's the perfect one for me but…

_She's engaged…_

I decided not to listen anymore to what the other boys think about her and focus my attention on eating the food I totally neglected for some time now. I looked down at the table and started to wolf down the pizza. I was very hungry for I did not eat any food this morning. I sip a bit of the orange juice I ordered from the cafeteria and felt refreshed.

While sipping it, I tried to get a glimpse of her. I looked around but there was no stunningly beautiful blonde around.

_Where is she? She was just there at the other side of the room a moment ago. Maybe she already went back to her class. _

I caught a glimpse of the time on the wall clock and realized that there's only 10 minutes before my Science class begins. I ran like forever. All my efforts were to no avail. The teacher was already inside the room. It would be a sure death if I try to go in and have the class. So, I decided to go to my sanctuary.

It's been a month now since I last went there. How I miss the peace and quiet of my sanctuary. I love going there for there were only quite a few people who knew how to go there. It gives me happiness to hear the birds chirping, see the butterflies and grasshoppers play around and the best of it all is how the Zelkova Tree shades him whenever he falls asleep. It was a graceful vase-shape tree which has elliptical green foliage, a slight mix of yellow, rust, bronze, dark red and purple leaves.

I often go there whenever I am late for a class or whenever I feel really sad and down. It's my sanctuary, my Zelky, as I named it. I can now see its beauty and was about to call out its name when I saw someone sleeping beside Zelky.

_That couldn't be… _My thoughts trailed as I confirmed who it was. My heart skipped a beat. It was a magnificent sight. A girl was sleeping beautifully on the green grass beside Zelky. I moved slowly, afraid to wake her up. Her long golden tresses covering half or her angelic face.

_Is this a dream? Is she really here? Here with me and Zelky?_

I was about to touch her face when her eyelashes fluttered, eyes opened and revealed the deepest set of black eyes. It was as black as the midnight sky but as deep as the blue ocean. _There's something in it. _I thought. _Is it surprise? Joy? Fear? Happiness? _I could never tell for it only showed for a second and then it became cold and blank.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She got up and sat beside me. I shivered for her voice was very cold and distant. It was eerie but enchanting as well.

"N-nothing, I- I kind of… well, I'm sorry for waking you up…" I stuttered. I looked down at my feet, ashamed of myself for stuttering like that. _You are wasting your chance!_ The voice inside my head yelled at me.

"Why are you here? You do have a class now, right?" she asked again.

"Yes, but I am already late and my teacher would kill me if I disturb the class for going to class late." I murmured. _That's it! Just continue talking to her! _"How about you? You DO have class, too, right?" I said, throwing back the questioned she asked me a moment ago.

"I don't want to go to class." She said. Her eyes seems to be looking everywhere but me. "I should be going now." She said as she got up and walked towards the main gate.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I shouted.

"I am going to a place where I can sleep peacefully and not ogled by a stranger." She stated.

"I am really sorry, you can sleep here. I won't disturb you again." I promised, pleading for her not to go.

"Fine." She said as she lay back down on the green mat of the earth.

**AaAaA**

The next day, after all my classes, I hurriedly went out of the room and ran to my sanctuary, hoping that she would be there. My heart was beating so fast and so loud I almost thought that it really is not inside my body but it is just beside my ears. But as I got nearer, I sis not see anyone with Zelky. I sat down and rested my head at Zelky's big trunk and whispered, "What am I thinking? She would not go back here, I am so stupid…"

"Yeah, you certainly ARE stupid." A girl's voice said. It was too familiar. But where is the owner of that wonderful voice?

"Eh?" the voice laughed. It was beautiful, it was beyond words. "Where are you, Anna?" I asked.

"I don't remember me telling you my name, yesterday. Are you a stalker?" she asked.

"No! No! No! I am not!" I shook my head furiously as I continued to look for the voice. "Everybody knew your name, you're pretty famous, you know." I said, like it would explain why I know her name.

"Hmmmmm. But I do not know yours. Don't you think it quite unfair for my part?" she asked, teasingly.

"Uhm, well, you didn't ask, so I guess it's not that important for you to…"

"So what's your name?"

"Uh, well, it's Yoh."

"Hmm, Yoh? I see…"

"Where are you?" I asked again. I searched for her around the area but still couldn't guess where she is.

"Look up…" she said dreamily.

"What?!!!!! You're dead now?!" I said, as I cried rivers of tears.

There it goes again, that melodic laugh. "No, Yoh, you baka. I'm up here, at the tree."

"Oh," I said. I looked up at the tree and saw her looking down at me, smiling. It was a rare sight, but I couldn't help but smile back at her. It's contagious.

"You're not late for your class today?" she asked, shifting her gaze at the cloudless sky above us.

I gave her a lazy grin and mumbled a yes. "I cannot afford to be late anymore, or else I'll probably won't be able to go back home. The teacher called my parents and …" I stopped realizing that I was talking too much. "Sorry, if I am boring you to the core..."

"No, It's fine." She said. I wonder if she really meant that.

"Aren't you going home yet?"

"Nope, I don't want to go home yet. I usually go home late at night."

"Why?" I asked, curiously. I decided to join her up the tree incase a school guard stroll around the area.

"Hmm, I don't want to see him yet." She said. I noticed that she looked so sad.

"Your fiancé?" I asked.

"Yeah. How did you know I ha… ah…" suddenly realizing that it must be known by the whole campus now.

"Don't you love him?" I pried again. Finally, overcoming the coward that is me.

"No. I don't. It's merely an arranged marriage. I can't say no for his family raised me and took care of everything I needed."

"But, it's your life. Yes, you should be thankful of what they have done to help you, that you should give back what they gave you but helping you does not necessarily mean that you have to give up your life and your happiness for them." I said with too much passion that I almost fell off the tree.

"Easy, Yoh." She laughed again. I rarely see her laugh at school. It was a gift from heaven. "Thanks anyway."

"Is something bothering you today? You seem so cheery."

"No. I just feel like laughing a lot. I feel so light today. I don't know why… but when I'm with yo- w-with this person I feel so happy and carefree. Like no one would ever make me feel sad and broken."

_She's in love. Hmmmm. Who could be that lucky guy? _I thought as I felt a pang of pain. I should be happy for her. I know. I shouldn't be wishing that the guy she loves is me.

"Yoh? Are you okay?" she peered at me, looking concerned.

"Y-yeah, I am. Sorry." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"I have to go." She said, looking at the gold watch she's wearing. She was about to hop down the tree when I stopped her. I didn't know what's got into me. She looked back at me and asked, "What is it, Yoh? Do…" She wasn't able to say what she wanted to say.

**AaAaA**

"What is it, Yoh? Do…" _What is he doing? _I asked myself as I saw his face dangerously coming closer to mine. My heart was beating so fast and my mind doesn't want to work. It's completely malfunctioning, pinning me in place. His face was just an inch away from me as he glanced at my eyes, hesitating if what he's going to do is right or not. I can smell his breath and it smelled like oranges. Sweet and suffocating. I closed my eyes, as his lips crushed mine. At first, it was very awkward and we are just like experimenting. As we grew accustomed to it, I felt his kiss deepened and I surprisingly return it with the same passionate kiss. It was my first kiss. And I found out that very moment why I felt that way when I'm with him. _I love him._

I remember what my mom told me when I said that I want daddy to be my husband too. She said, _"Honey, It can't be because daddy is already mom's hubby. You'll know your own hubby when you finally meet him."_

"_How?" I asked her, holding her hand and playing with it._

"_Well, you'll just know it."_

I love him._ Yes._ I love this carefree moron. I love him and I know that I won't be able to have him. It won't be a good idea involving myself with him. After what it seems like forever, we released each other looking flushed at what has transpired between us.

"I really have to go," I whispered with my eyes still closed. I felt his lips touch mine slightly. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. "You do know that I am engaged now right?"

"Yeah, but I can't help it. It feels so right…"

"Yet, it is very wrong…" finishing what he was about to say.

"We'll find a way, Anna." He said, cupping my face with both of his hands. "It will all be fine." He whispered. "Come! I'll help you." He slowly descended their sanctuary and motioned for her to jump.

"Are you silly? What if I break my neck?"

"No, I won't let that happen." He said, smiling his goofy grin once again.

"Aaaaaggghhhh," I closed my eyes and screamed like crazy, as I wait to hear a bone or two break. Yoh caught me so I was very thankful but then he tripped and we fell down. It was a very awkward position: Him on top of me. We stared at each others eyes and so suddenly, he laughed. "Sorry, I tripped." He said. I also laughed for the stupidity of the situation we are in right now.

"Get up now. My fiancé would kill me if he saw us like this, you idiot!"

He did what I told him and helped me back on my knees. We weren't aware of the two pair of green eyes glaring at the scene that we are portraying.

He smiled. An evil smile that would certainly scare the hell out of anyone who saw it.

"Interesting…" he murmured, as he turned his back and walked away.

**AaAaA**

_The sky is deep, the sky is dark. The light of the stars is o damn stark_

_When I look up, I fill with fear, if all we have is what lies here, this lonely world, this troubled place, then cold dead stars and empty space..._

_Well, I see no reason to persevere, no reason to laugh or shed a tear, no reason to sleep and none to wake_

_No promises to keep and none to make. And so at night I still raise my eyes to study the clear but mysterious skies that arch above us, cold as stone._

_Are you there God? Are we alone?""_

— _Dean Koontz, "The Book of Counted Sorrows" (Sole Survivor)_

**AaAaA**

Next on Love and Death:

"I am sorry, Anna, but I love you so much…" I whispered through the glass that is separating her from me. I wanted so much to hug her one last time. "Don't cry, don't. I love you. That's why I have to do this, I need to, I want to… that's how much I love you."

**--**

"Yoh, please, tell them the truth. They don't want to believe me. Please. Don't do this…" I cried and cried but he does not want to do what I want.

_It's the end…_

**AaAaA**

Wee. Next chapter would be the last one! Thank you to all those who read and review the story and also to those who just read! Thank You so much for spending some of your time reading the story. I know it's not that good, have lots of grammatical errors, and don't have a talent in writing that much. But hey! I hope you still enjoyed it.

What do you think will happen?


End file.
